1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing device that performs a process for improving sharpness of a color image, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sharpness improvement circuit that performs a process for improving sharpness of an image in display apparatuses such as televisions has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S61-295792).